


Breaking the pattern

by SabbiDk



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, M/M, Navy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbiDk/pseuds/SabbiDk
Summary: Being from families of army & criminal background,both Hvitserk & Deran have alot in common.Different worlds coming together & wanting to break free from their family patterns with army and illegal family business.Maybe Deran & Hvitserk share more,than their aspirations of creating their own destiny apart .
Relationships: Hvitserk/ Deran Cody
Kudos: 1





	Breaking the pattern

It was late September in Oceanside, San Diego.

Erik, Hvitserk, Helle & Ivar`s first day at school.

It was their third school this year, as they moved to San Diego a few weeks ago, because of their father’s new position.

After saying goodbye to Erik & Ivar, the twins walked down the hallway to their new classes.

Hvitserk and Helle didn’t have the same class.

“I hated being the new kid” said Hvitserk displeased.

“Me to, if only they haven’t separated us, at least we would be it together”

The twins shared a look before walked to their own classroom door, Hvitserk`s was a bit before Helle`s.

So Hvitserk entered his classroom before Helle took a deep breath, before she took a moment to prepared herself to go into a room full of new faces staring at her.

As she was about to open the door **,** a male voice talked to her a bit away "Hey you, wait”

Helle turned surprised and looked at the guy, who like her was late for class.

Deran halted down the hallway towards her, with a hurt ankle and bruised after he and Craig had been locating the money from their heist at Camp Pendleton and the truck drive.

Deran didn’t really care about being late for class, but alltrough he wasn’t attending school much she appeared new to him, so hopefully he could sneak into their class with the focus of the class on her.

The guy looked to be her age, blond hair down to his shoulders, around the same height as Hvitserk, wearing shorts and a grey t-shirt, he kind of looked like trouble **.**

"Hi” Helle said friendly

 **"** Hi there” he answered with a small smile 

He remembered weakly, their teacher talking about a new student in his class.

He was surprised he actually remembered hearing it, he didnt really paid much attention in any of his classes.

“You’re new here, right?”

"Yea, my brothers and I just moved here” Helle said as she opened the door and made a hand wave gesture for him to walk into the class first.

"Aha, so you decided to show up for school today Mr. Cody" the teacher said astound by the sight of the guy.

“What a surprise” the teacher said sarcastic “as the class is almost over, since you could stay at home forty more minutes until next class then”

The blond stopped walking when he was passing the teacher, who told him that he had detention after school

He was about to say something, but apparently decided against it and continued to his seat.

”You must be our new student Helle Ragnarsdottir” the teacher said, trying to pronounce her name.

“I wish Hvitserk was here” Helle thought.

Deran was hanging out at the bleachers smoking at the athletic field watching his brother Craig play soccer before attending detention.

“Yo bro, I thought you had free ” Craig said, as he noticed Deran passing by.

“Did you decided to stick around to watch me train for once”

Deran took a look toward his brother’s teammates, and shook his head no. ” just enjoying the weather and a smoke before detention”

“I’m surprised “Craig said. “You’re in school and attending detention”

“You`re one to talk” Deran ran a hand through his hair.

Deran did get good grades in school even though he was absence for a few classes, he had thought about changing that fact, mostly to avoid Smurf intruding his daily life.

“I have to go” Deran gave him a pad on the back.

Craig laughed and asked to meet him afterwards to go surfing.

Craig went back onto the field and Deran noticed the new girl from his class, standing beside a guy with messy braids. Craig stopped to talk with them, before Deran turned to go.

While Deran waited for Craig on the empty parking lot, he noticed the guy and girl from the field. They were talking with two guys, a blond with Top Knot hair and a guy with a very unique cornrow hairstyle, Deran hasn’t seen them at school before either.

“That’s Hvitserk Ragnarsson, our new Centre back on the team, that’s his twin sister and brothers, the blond Erik is in my class” Craig said, as Deran looked to his left where Craig was standing.

“That’s strange, she’s in my class, but the teacher didn’t say that last name” Deran said.

“It’s common in Scandinavia but mostly a few centuries ago,both daugthers and sons are named after the father,but with different ending,if you understand the ending. I think it’s cool” said Craig 

“Is he good?” Deran asked.

“Yea, he has talent, in my opinion” Craig said and with a serious tone “just don’t call it soccer, in his presence”

“Are we going surfing or not?” Deran raise a questioning eyebrow at his older brother.


End file.
